Johnny Dazzler
Introduction Jonathan "Johnny" Dazzler is a Sergeant of the Los Santos Police Department. He is the son of Slappy McGaffey and the biological father of Brayben Dazzler and Jeffrey Connors. Biography Johnny Dazzler is well known for his aviators and nearly-egotistical swagger, as well as his humor. He frequently drives a Crown Vic or dons motorcycle gear as Motor 1. He was married to Khloe Leaves, after they got married secretly at the court on June 1st, and he has had multiple previous divorces and claims to have over 15 children. The Incident On the night of January 16th, 2018 Dazzler responded to a report of shots fired in the area of Grove Street and Davis. When he responded he was immediately fired at. Other officers were still en route when Dazzler was shot down; when they arrived he was unresponsive with no pulse. Officers performed CPR before transporting Dazzler to Crusade Medical Center. He had multiple gunshot wounds to his arms and legs and high-velocity gunshot wounds to the chest and lower abdomen. Time of death was called at 0335 on 1/17/2018. A moment after the time of death was declared, the patient had a loud flatulent expulsion and was reported with a pulse. The patient underwent surgery to remove multiple bullets from his abdomen, but before he was put under, the patient was reported mumbling the name "Gunnar" over and over and "Ronnie" once. The patient was cleared from the ICU and transferred to the Mount Zonah medical center to be seen overnight. Officer Dazzler is now alive and well. Another Incident On the night of January 24th, Dazzler responded to a Hostage situation/Robbery at the Yellow Jack involving Rusty Dawns. On the scene of the robbery, there was a tanker truck which the suspect shot at, downing 2 officers. After that, Dazzler got into SWAT gear and exchanged shots with the suspect before Dazzler was downed. When medics arrived he had a weak pulse. Oxygen was administered and Dazzler was able to breathe, but as soon as he was put in the back of the Ambulance he fell unconscious and his pulse got even weaker, Dazzler was transported to Pillbox to stabilize him and he was immediately rushed into the ICU. As of 0004 hours on January 28th, 2018 Dazzler is out of the ICU and back on duty. Career Johnny Dazzler resigned from the LSPD after months of service, but as of December 28th, 2017, he is back on the force. On January 30th, Dazzler was pulled into the Chief's office and was told there were many complaints about him and that he needed to do better. Then, Chief Mason said “2 stripes just isn't your fit right now, I think that 3 stripes might sit better on you. Congratulations Sergeant, get Jebaited motherfucker” and he was promoted to Sergeant. As of February 27th, the LSPD and BCSO have been defunded. As a result, all law enforcement will be handled by the new San Andreas State Police, comprised of all former LSPD and BCSO LEOs. Due to the restructuring, Dazzler is currently the Captain of the SASP. On July 19th, Dazzler was promoted to Director of the SASP due to the inactivity of previous Director Tony Andrews, who is now a Senior Trooper. As of July 1st, the San Andreas State Police has split into three separate departments, causing all former troopers to be reassigned to different departments. Zeus On March 27, after the shooting of Dan Dorfman, Weazel news reporter and close friend of Johnny, Dazzler began to suffer a form of split personality disorder. This lead to the rebirth of Zeus Orion, Dazzler's "alternate ego" that appears when he becomes overburdened with stress or in dangerous situations in order to protect Dazzler. Zeus originates from Dazzler's days in Lakeside. Soon after this incident, Dazzler began to work with and date Khloe Leaves to form what would become known as the 1%, a vigilante-mafia hybrid organization that aims to restore "the balance" in Los Santos. Soon afterward, 1% expanded and become associated with Haruhiko Oshima, The Gambino Family, and 101. Dazzler's Proposal On April 20, Dazzler proposed to Khloe Leaves on a small beach lookout just North of the Palmer-Tayler Power Station. Khloe, of course, said yes and was so overwhelmed with the moment that she fainted. No date has been set yet for the wedding, but they made their marriage official on paper on June 1st 2018 the day Khloe awoke from her coma. Stepping Down On December 5, 2018, Dazzler stepped down from the Director position, becoming the first Master Trooper in the SASP. Category:Characters Category:Police